DESTINY'S BOOK
by Lady of The Wind Dweller
Summary: So, I've been reading Merlin fanfiction for over two years and I've made a few attempts at writing but I have never posted anything. So, in light of the show's ending, creativity striked me once again and I found myself furiously typing this poem all throughout yesterday.It's not perfect but I like it. Hope you'll like it as well. The poem has S5 SPOILERS.


**So, I`ve been reading Merlin fanfiction for over two years and I`ve made a few attempts at writing but I have never posted anything.**

**In light of the show`s ending, creativity striked me once again and I found myself furiously typing this story all throughout yesterday.**

**It`s not perfect but I like it. Hope you`ll like it as well.**

**DESTINY`S BOOK**

The sun is shining today as any other day, recently,

And the birds are basking in it`s warmth.

The wind is ruffling their feathers,

And they`re chirping happily.

The air is real in my nostrils,

The world too bright, all around

But something is broken inside me,

And I scream when I fall to the ground.

It echoes and strikes through the eons,

It shatters the peace of the world

Not just this moment, but earlier,

When it just began to unfold.

When time was a child in it`s cradle

And three dots of light were uniting

To write the beginning of the end.

But I raise my eyes to the sun now,

And it shivers and we share gold,

And the peace is disturbed once again

With the signes of a mighty storm.

For you gave me this power to wield,

You unleashed me onto this world

With a force, oh , too heavy inside me

For only just me to support.

And I had existed for millions

And millions of centuries,

I was around from the start,

When you opened the book on your lap,

Oh, and decided to give me a form.

On a night of heavy darkness

The brightest star fell from behind clouds

And it crashed, so hard, to the ground

Breaking in two with an echoing sound.

And you right hand was holding

One half, where it lay near a village,

While your left one took hold of the other half

And threw it so far, in the distance.

So it hit the walls of a castle,

And took form from t he Blue Blood`s longing.

And we met once a gain, me and my half,

So different and yet the same,

Both with blue eyes,

I to raise him to greatness,

He to shoulder my pain…

And we played by the book

We respected the lines

Bu t along the way, your characters took life

For it was not just written,

For it took a free will,

The decision to crown Albion

With the Once and Future King.

Well, for light, there is darkness,

For love, there is hate,

For doom, there is greatness,

For the fearsome, the brave.

Pure in appearance,

Eyes bright as the sky,

Evi l took form in the shape

..of a child.

And he grew, along with the hatred

And the Blue Blood`s protected,

United in their cradle, the evilness festered.

And we crashed and fought,

In battles and wars

Of bodies and will,

Of choises and soul.

With the mightiest swords,

Forged in the wind dweller`s breath,

With the aid of my gold eyes

And arms full of strength,

You stood and watched your great story unfold.

Your Albion won, but I and my half?

Our star was before him, what happened to us?

I am too late now, the boat can not see,

For the sun took cover, and wind rattles trees.

The world is in danger as the wolves howl,

And great bolts of lightening shatter the ground.

All around me fire takes life,

And I curse you forever as I gaze towards the sky.

I swear by the mightiest to take it all back,

To raise hounds of darkness and roses of black.

To shatter all life force, to demolish the world,

The fire so high, of you book to take hold,

As you cursed me forever, to live and to see

The world that was shaped by my half and by me.

I refuse to obey, I will bring him back

If it costs me whatever, I shall live with my half.

I have no care for Albion, nor for your book,

You can drown in the seas, you can perish together,

For I and my half, we shall raise to the sky,

Or wander the earth, united forever.

** BY: LADY OF THE WIND DWELLER**


End file.
